kristineseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amore (Beloved Stranger)
Amore is the second part of Bernard and Diana's story and also the last book of the first part of Kristine Series. The novel immediately picks up after Diana was saved from King. After Diana was released from the hospital, King's mother Clarita attacked Diana accusing her of being the reason why her son is dead. She accused Diana of seducing her son and vowed to kill Bernard and Nathaniel as well. Nathaniel and Zandro came to Diana's defence and Clarita was declared insane. For the next few weeks, Diana and Bernard's relationship grew. Bernard gave Diana a temporary work at the farm which distracted Diana from her problems. Their continued passion for each other blazed on and sexual need connected them. Bernard offered to marry Diana which she was hesitant to agree with believing that Bernard does not love her. But their relationship grew deeper past just sexual need. Bernard often calls Diana Amore and he recounted to Diana how once in Italy he saw a painting of a woman who looked like Diana entitled Amore and wanted to own it but somebody already bought it. What he didn't say though was that the painting was meant to be a gift for Jewel. One night, Bernard finally decided to introduce Diana to Julia something that he was initially reluctant to do. However, Bernard made blunder after blunder as he was continuously getting mad at Diana especially when the latter incidentally touched the guitar that Jewel used to play. Julia admonished Bernard silently and ridden with guilt the young man apologized to Diana. When Julia offered for Diana to go look at the photo albums, Diana hesitatingly asked for Bernard's permission and the latter felt bad once again. Diana saw photos of Jewel and Bernard and realizing how much in love they looked. She started talking to the photo, contemplating that she pales in comparison to Jewel and that she can never take her place in Bernard's heart. The one sided conversation was heard by both Bernard and Julia. Afterwards, Bernard took Diana to properly visit Villa Kristine, something that the former was hesitant to do because there were so many memories of his dead fiancee there. Diana insisted to be introduced to the 'Lawin' which angered Bernard who thinks Diana was out of her mind although he himself had heard a mysterious voice warning him of Diana's location previously. Diana was shocked to find out that the old man was indeed Don Leon and that he is dead but still thankful for the help of the old man. Don Leon's spirit continued to converse with Diana even dancing with her a scene that baffled Bernard as he can only see Diana. Bernard gave Diana a week to decide on marrying him. At a board meeting attended by board members: Nathaniel representing his mother, Josef, Emerald, Marco and a couple of others with Mrs. de Lara, Zandro and Bernard as the presiding chair. Bernard told the board that by law Zandro is proven to be the rightful inheritor of the entailed property of Villa Kristine. However, Zandro said that he is not interested with the property and he wants to honor Don Leon's last will to have Bernard inherit it. The shares owned by Jewel was also discussed, because Anna did not want any part of Don Leon's fortune declined to receive her daughter's share making Emerald the next executor of the shares and she decided to give the shares to Zandro instead as a true son of Don Leon. Zandro was surprised and thankful of the gift and also that Bernard acknowledges him as well as Emerald as a true Fortalejo and family. Zandro then brought up that his inheritance unbeknownst to his mother and brother had grown larger through proper investment by Don Leon's guidance. Zandro had manage to buy a property in Palawan and wanted to ask Bernard to give a loan for him to develop the new property with his shares as a guarantee, a business proposal that Bernard callously dismissed still in grief in the past. Bernard admonished Zandro gently for asking Don Rafael for help earlier when Zandro is his brother. Bernard apologized to Zandro for his dismissal before and Zandro admitted to close to punching Bernard for accusing of hurting a woman much less Jewel. A few weeks later, Diana saw on the news that his grandfather's friend who just returned to the Philippines from abroad, Dr. Ramon de la Paz, was also killed at his clinic. In anger and sadness, she left Paso de Blas to finally confront her uncle Charlie. She was captured and was force to reveal the location of Don Luis' last will and testament. When Diana tried to escape she was saved by Bernard and his soldier friends. It was revealed that despite Diana keeping her identity in secret, Bernard had long known when he had her investigated but wanted Diana to trust him and tell the truth herself. When Charlie was captured, Diana told him that he was indeed legally an heir of Don Luis who was already dying when Charlie killed him. Diana made it known that the only reason the old man did not reveal his last will was only to protect Diana from harm from Charlie. This knowledge appeared to drive Charlie in hysteria. After the incident, Bernard renewed his offer of marriage to Diana. Diana confessed that he loves Bernard and that she will only marry him if he loves her as well. Bernard professed his love letting her know that his love for Jewel was now just a young love in his past. On their wedding day, Bernard had Diana's life size portrait be hanged beside Dona Kristine Esmeralda. It was also revealed by Margarita that Diana's wedding gown was incidentally very similar to the one worn by Esmeralda on her wedding day. During the reception, Diana heard Don Leon's voice once more and went looking for the hidden basement. She was joined by Bernard who was surprised to discover the basement as well. The two found a letter and a box filled with precious jewels dedicated to the future mistress of the villa written by Dona Kristine Esmeralda on the day her son Romano was born. Diana and Bernard decided to leave the box for a future generation to find and also decided to keep the existence of the basement a secret. Before leaving the basement, Diana heard two voices congratulating them on their wedding day and one bidding her to love Bernard as how the owner of the voice had loved him, the second voice is believed to be Jewel.